Believe in love
by fansadness
Summary: "si mi teléfono no se hubiese perdido ese día yo... jamás te hubiera conocido" fail PrUk/UsUk basado en película o dorama
1. Chapter 1

este fic esta sacado de una película por lo que se parecen... muucho y y gracias Akirasuki que me ayudo con algunas ideas . _.

advertencias: demasiado Ooc y eso por ahora

* * *

><p>Las campanas de la hora del almuerzo se hicieron sonar por toda la escuela. Los alumnos salían de los salones para ir a comer con amigos a otros lados del establecimiento o solo iban a pasear o a jugar a la pelota en las grandes canchas<p>

En el baño de hombres un joven delgado y rubio se veía al espejo mientras lavaba sus manos, esperó que los alumnos que se encontraban ahí se marcharan para poder echarse un poco de perfume, le dio la última mirada a su reflejo antes de correr a su sala. Se detuvo un instante para tomar aire y deslizo la puerta del salón con cuidado divisando a su par de amigos, soltó el aire que había tomado y se dirigió donde ellos tomando la bolsa que tenia su comida sentándose en el asiento

**-¡si que eres lento Arthur!** –le dijo un chico castaño con un rulo, Lovino Vargas quien colocaba una bombilla a su leche con el ceño fruncido

Arthur sonrió y se sentó a su lado sacando su almuerzo y disculpándose por la demora

-**te has puesto perfume**-exclamó sorprendido Kiku olfateando el cuello del de ojos verdes y haciendo que la atención se centrara en el rubio- **no será que… ¿te gusta alguien?**

**-No**-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo un poco más- **aunque me gustaría estarlo**

-**pues… a mi si me gusta alguien**- dijo Lovino dejando la leche a un lado y tapándose la boca para ocultar su boba sonrisa de enamorado

**-¿Enserio? ¿Quien es?-**preguntaron unísonos y acercando sus rostros para escuchar mejor al peli castaño que comenzaba a ponerse colorado

-**Antonio Carriedo… del otro salón-**ahora se cubría todo el rostro

-**¿Carriedo?-**preguntó confundido Kiku arrugando el entre cejo y echándose un poco de arroz a la boca

-**te darás por vencido**-comento Arthur – **eh escuchado que era bueno haciendo bromas pesadas, no debe ser un buen chico**-Kiku asintió al estar de acuerdo

-**ehh, por qué dices eso solo son rumores, ¡dame eso!** –con los palillos le trato de quitarle el trozo de pescado que iba a echarse a la boca, empezando una pequeña pelea amistosa haciendo que el japonés riera por eso

Cuando acabaron de comer, los tres muchachos se dirigieron al salón de Antonio por petición de Lovino, ninguno aparte de él lo conocía de mirada por lo que quería enseñárselos, apresurado se dirigió a la puerta asomando su cabeza y buscando con la mirada al chico que le gustaba. Arthur y Kiku lo esperaban un poco más atrás

-**no está aquí!**- grito decepcionado, uno que otro alumno volteo a verle por eso, el de pelo negro se le acercó diciéndole que se fueran de una vez, pero Vargas se negaba a despegar la vista de aquella sala, por lo que Kirkland se aproximo también diciéndole que no se quedara mirando tanto el salón

Resignado, dio un paso atrás para devolverse e ir a su propia aula, camino unos pasos algo molesto, los otros dos le siguieron atrás y justo, un poco mas delante de ellos venia Antonio acompañado de un amigo de cabello teñido de blanco

-**¡ahí esta!** –Exclamó emocionado el italiano-**viene para acá, ¡es tan lindo!**

-**el amor cambia a las personas, el no es así**- el japonés le susurró despacio al oído al rubio, que le dio la razón de lo que dijo, se separaron un poco y Kiku preguntó- **Lovino-san, cual de los dos es Antonio?**

-**el de pelo castaño por supuesto**-sonrió, los tres se quedaron parados mirando al par que cada vez estaba mas cerca, otros chicos se le acercaron al que tenia el pelo blanco por lo que Antonio siguió caminando hasta donde estaban ellos parados

-**soy Antonio Carriedo, ¿me conoces?-** le pregunto a Arthur, pasando por alto a Lovino quien solo bajo la cabeza escuchando lo que decían. Vio como su amigo negó que lo conociera mientras retrocedía un poco por la cercanía

-**entonces…**-metió la mano en los bolsillos buscando su teléfono-**dame tu numero ¿vale?**

Arthur le mando una mirada rápida al celular del contrario que tenía unos cuantos colgantes en forma de tomate bastante curiosos, luego miró al italiano, quien de la nada sacó su móvil diciendo que se intercambiaran números, cosa que aprovecho para escabullirse caminando de lado apresuradamente chocando con alguien, volteo a ver a quien había empujado y se encontró con unos ojos rojos intensos que lograron intimidarlo un poco, giro la mirada pidiendo disculpas, luego se fue lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí, bajo la atenta mirada del peliblanco

Cuando dobló por el pasillo, se recargó en la pared inhalando una gran cantidad de aire, sintió unos pasos aproximarse por lo que volteo viendo a Lovino observar su teléfono algo deprimido

-**conseguí su número… pero Antonio solo quería el tuyo… -**también se apoyo a su lado poniendo una cara más deprimente

-**Lovino**… –le empujo el brazo frunciendo el seño

-**Arthur, prométeme que no saldrás con Antonio**-lo encaro dejando caer pesadamente sus brazos

-**no lo haré, te lo prometo**-le aseguro colocando su mano en el pecho mirando fijamente al castaño. Lovino lo vio serio un momento pero luego sonrió mostrando a sus blancos dientes

-**gracias idiota… vamos por Kiku debe estar en la biblioteca**-de sorpresa tomó su brazo y bajaron las escaleras apresurados, luego corrieron por los pasillos esquivando a otros compañeros llegando finalmente a la biblioteca. Se adentraron en ella y no muy lejos de ahí vieron a su amigo

-**Kiku**-llamaron, el mencionado se dio vuelta saludándolos con la mano

-¿**leyendo de nuevo?-**preguntó corriendo una silla y sentándose en esta apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo

**-si, es una buena manera de pasar el tiempo**

**-ah, te acompaño-**dijo Arthur acercándose a un estante y sacando un libro para nada delgado, lo abrió y comenzó a saltarse varias hojas

**-te saltaste muchas paginas, ¡que tramposo!-**dijo el castaño

**-te equivocas, ya me las eh leído**

**-hm…no me quiero quedar aquí leyendo, ¡vámonos!**-se quejo

-**Lovi-san…**

-**quedan diez minutos**-dijo Arthur viendo su teléfono y dejándolo sobre la mesa-**quédate quieto solo diez minutos**

**-¡moriré!**

**-oh, ya se, busca un libro que diga como conquistar chicos, te ayudara con Carriedo-**le animo

**-¡buena idea! D-digo, ¡que quede claro que no lo hago por Antonio!-**se fue

-¿**hay un libro para eso en esta biblioteca?-**preguntó el japonés bajando lo que estaba leyendo

-**no creo, pero eso lo mantendrá ocupado un rato**- rió

* * *

><p>La milagrosa hora de salida llegó, los chicos guardaban sus cosas lo más rápido que podían y salían de prisa de los salones dejándolos lentamente vacios<p>

**-me marcho, debo juntarme con Heracles-san, cuídense, que tengan buen fin de semana**-dijo Kiku haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-**good bye Kiku**-dijo Arthur mientras buscaba algo debajo de su banco

-**usen protección~** -cantó Vargas en modo de despedida

-**L-Lovino-san!-**grito avergonzado antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo

-**ja ja, ese Kiku es muy molestable, ¿o no?**- se sentó sobre un banco, y miro a su acompañante que no le ponía atención- ¿**me estas escuchando bastardo?**

-**ah? Ah… si, si te escucho**-respondió de manera distraída

-¿**que pasa?-**agarró su bolso sacando un paquete de dulces y girándose hacia su amigo

-**no encuentro mi teléfono-**vació su bolso pero tampoco encontró el teléfono-**no esta, no esta… -**se paró mirando a su alrededor

-**espera, ya te llamo** –marco el numero y coloco el celular entre su oreja y el hombro-**no escucho nada**

**-haa, como se me pudo perder…-**

**-¿se te habrá caído en el camino no?**

**-no… hm…-**pensó-**tal vez lo deje en la biblioteca, iré a buscarlo haya, adiós Lovino-**recogió todas sus cosas y se marcho en dirección a la biblioteca

Cuando llegó, dejo su bolso sobre una de las mesas y comenzó a buscar su móvil por el suelo, en las sillas, pero no pudo hallarlo. De repente, sintió la música que tenia colocada en su aparato y se guió por el sonido hasta llegar al estante donde estaba el libro que leía en su tiempo libre, corrió unos cuantos de aquellos textos encontrando su teléfono, sonrió ya mas tranquilo y tomó el aparato contestando la llamada

-**gracias por la ayuda Vargas, lo encontré**

-_**es bueno oír eso**_-hablo una voz mas profunda que la del italiano

Arthur frunció el ceño confundido al escuchar aquella voz que no se le hacia para nada familiar

**-¿Con quien hablo?-**preguntó observando a su alrededor, un poco nervioso tal vez

_-__**no puedo decirte eso, es un secreto, nos vemos Arthur**_-colgó la llamada

* * *

><p>eso es todo por ahora, no se si lo arregle despues xP pero bueno una pregunta...<p>

¿a quien le gustaría como ex de Prusia? tiene que ser mujer y bueno ojala sea alguien que les caiga mal porque no la haré buena gente (No escriban a mi bella Hungría ella no entra aquí :c)

adiós (ouo)/


	2. Chapter 2

-**gracias por la ayuda Vargas, lo encontré**

-_**es bueno oír eso**_-hablo una voz mas profunda que la del italiano

Arthur frunció el ceño confundido al escuchar aquella voz que no se le hacia para nada familiar

**-¿Con quien hablo?-**preguntó observando a su alrededor, un poco nervioso

_-__**no puedo decirte eso, es un secreto, nos vemos Arthur**_-colgó la llamada

Despegó el teléfono de su oreja mirando el número de la persona que recientemente lo había llamado, tecleo los botones para buscar alguna coincidencia con el número pero no tenia ninguna, luego reviso a sus contactos, todos ellos habían desaparecido de su lista, dio un suspiro fastidiado y devolvió la llamada al sujeto

_**-¿que pasa?**_

**-soy el dueño del teléfono que encontraste **

_**-ya lo se, guarde tu numero en cuanto lo cogí**_

**-… todos mis contactos desaparecieron **

**-**_**si, los borré todos**_-el rubio iba a alegar por tal acto pero el de la otra línea lo interrumpió-_**no te vayas a molestar por algo así, te llamaran cuando se quieran comunicar contigo**_

**-¡no tenias porque hacer eso!, además ¿nos conocemos?**

**-**_**no del todo**_-se rió suavemente

**-¿no del todo? Estás loco**-finalizo la llamada, le dio el último vistazo al celular antes de guardarlo de mala manera en el bolsillo, camino a donde dejo sus cosas volteándose por ultima vez por si vía a alguien, todo estaba vacío por lo que recogió el bolso y se fue para su casa

* * *

><p>Arthur se encontraba en la sala de estar, sentado en el suelo y haciendo los deberes sobre la mesita que estaba en el centro mientras bebía un poco de te verde junto a uno de sus hermanos mayores, Bryan, que veía un concurso japonés en la televisión a la vez que habría un paquete de papitas y le ofrecía un poco<p>

**-si que son juegos extraños**-mencionó otro de los hermanos, Alan, quitándole las papas y sentándose en el sillón detrás de Bryan, que rodaba por el suelo muerto de risa, al principio no entendía de lo que se reía su gemelo, de a poco presto mas atención al programa, acercándose a la pantalla del televisor al punto de sentarse en el suelo junto a los otros dos, el menor de los tres presentes en vez de estar enfocado en sus estudios, o en el mismo programa, se entretenía mas en ver a los gemelos llorando de la risa mientras rodaban como locos, eso le hacia mucha gracia y hasta le hacia soltar unas cuantas risas

**-jajajaja! Ar-Arthur…-**trataba de respirar uno de los chicos que se encontraba en el suelo-**tele jaja… teléfono…**

**-¿eh?** –colocó su portaminas en la mesa y tomo el móvil, miro quien lo llamaba pero no lo reconocía, se removió el cabello y contesto

**-¿diga?** –cubrió el oído contrario para poder escuchar mejor, pero las risas de sus hermanos se lo impedía por lo que se levanto poniéndose las pantuflas y yendo hablar a otro lado

**-hola**-saludo la otra voz, que aparentemente estaba comiendo

**-¿quien es?-**camino a la cocina para ir a buscar una paleta congelada, el mayor y mas alto de los hermanos iba caminando en dirección contraria, le ahorro el trabajo de ir a buscar el helado ya que en cuanto puso un pie en la cocina le metió la paleta en la boca y siguió caminando hasta subir las escaleras. Arthur se saco rápidamente el helado de la boca poniendo una cara de dolor, sus dientes eran sensibles al frío

_**-¡¿Cómo que quien es bastardo? ¡Soy Lovino maldición!-**_gritó colérico

-**¡ah! tranquilo, no reconocí tu numero**- se sentó a la mesa de la cocina al frente de Glen, que leía el periódico reacomodando sus gafas de lectura

_**-¿Por qué no lo reconociste? **_

-**no te tengo en mi lista de contactos**-se metió la paleta a la boca

_**-¡me borraste! ¡Serás cabrón Kirkland!-**_gritó a todo pulmón

**-¡no te borré!, cuando encontré mi teléfono todos mis contactos habían sido eliminados**- y así le contó lo ocurrido en la escuela luego de que se fue. Paso un largo rato conversando con su amigo italiano, el helado había dejado de existir hace ya varios minutos y ahora charlaba con Glen, el medico de la familia

-**debes ser mas cuidadoso**-le dijo respecto a lo que había escuchado de la conversación de su hermano, se levanto para hacer la cena remangándose para ir a lavar la verduras

-**lo se -**apoyó su cabeza en ambas manos, y cerró los ojos cansado, sintió a su hermano bajar por la escalera vestido con su uniforme policial-**vas al trabajo Ian?**

-**Scott para ti microbio**-arregló su corbata y dejo el gorro del uniforme en la cabeza de Arthur, se dirigió al refrigerador sacando una lata de cerveza

-**no puedes beber si vas al trabajo**-reclamo poniéndose de pie para quitarle la cerveza, cosa totalmente inútil por ser mas bajo que el pelirrojo

**-soy jefe de policía enano, hago lo que se me antoja**- se inclino quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia pegándole con su dedo enguantado en la frente-**ahora si me disculpas, me voy, y por castigo me haces el almuerzo mañana, y pobre de ti que no lo hagas por que te encadeno en el sótano-**alzo su ceja esperando una respuesta de parte del rubio. Arthur hizo unas muecas de querer protestar pero prefirió morderse la lengua

-**hai…-**respondió vencido

**-perfecto, adiós**-dicho y hecho tomo su gorra y se marchó de la casa. Glen sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, destapando la olla y revolviendo el contenido

-**ve por el parcito de la sala**-ordenó

**-claro**-no se movió ni un paso y pegó un grito- **¡Bryan, Alan la cena estará lista!-**los otros respondieron con otro grito, dejando a Glen con la pregunta "¿Qué parte de ve por ellos no entendió Arthur?"

La hora de la cena transcurrió tranquila, decidieron comer en la sala para poder ver la televisión y reírse un rato, después de acabar su comida cada quien se fue a su habitación, Arthur fue al baño para asearse y meterse a la cama, no le costó nada quedarse dormido pero sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por el vibrar de su celular, le costó un poco encontrarlo arriba del mueble pero finalmente contesto

-**moshi moshi…-**dijo adormilado cerrando los ojos sobre su almohada

-_**hola, soy yo**_-contestó, se acomodó mejor sobre su cama prestando mas atención a la llamada y a la persona que se atrevía a llamarlo a esa hora

**-¿Qué quieres?-**estiró su mano para alcanzar el reloj que marcaba las 3:43 de la madrugada

-_**tu voz somnolienta es muy bonita**_

-**no digas tonterías**-contestó algo alterado colocando el reloj en su lugar

**-¿**_**te has aprendido mi numero?**_

**-ni siquiera lo tengo-**cortó la llamada volviéndose a dormir

* * *

><p>Ya había amanecido y casi no había movimiento en la casa de los Kirkland, a excepción de Glen que se arreglaba para ir a trabajar, cuando estuvo arreglado se fue a cada una de las habitaciones de sus hermanos para que se levantaran, les dejo el desayuno listo y luego se marchó<p>

Alan se afirmo del borde de su cama y dio una vuelta bajando del camarote, removió a su hermano para que se levantara, pero no le hacia caso y solo se cubría mas con las sabanas haciéndole enojar y provocando una guerra de almohada. Por otro lado Arthur ya se encontraba desayunando, desde el primer piso escuchaba la pelea de los gemelos, algo le decía que comerían el desayuno frío. Recogió sus platos y se puso a lavarlos de inmediato para aprovechar de hacer el almuerzo temprano, el arroz ya estaba listo porque Glen lo había preparado para el desayuno, buscó el delantal que utilizaba su hermano y como era de esperarlo no lo encontró así que saco el de repuesto, uno de color muy masculino a su parecer, sarcásticamente hablando, rosado y con estampado de frutillas, Scott lo había comprado para humillarlo de eso estaba seguro, dejo ese tema a un lado y comenzó a preparar el almuerzo de Ian, decidió preparar un bento para él así que sacó la caja que llevaba para la escuela, empezó a moldear el arroz de forma triangular

**-listo, haré salchipulpos**-se dirigió al refrigerador sacando la botella de aceite y las salchichas congeladas, las lavó con agua tibia para ablandarlas y poder cortarlas en forma de pulpos, se agachó sacando una sartén en donde echó el aceite. Movía de un lado a otro el sartén para expandir el líquido que ya empezaba a burbujear, con los palillos fue introduciendo con cuidado los pulpitos para que se frieran-**ahora… pondré vegetales**

**- tu teléfono esta sonando-**Alan extendió su mano para entregárselo y se fue a comer

Arthur observo el número y contesto**-¿puedes dejar de llamarme?**

_**-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no somos amigos?**_

**-ni siquiera se quien eres, dime tu nombre**

**-**_**mi nombre es…-**_Arthur apretó los labios nervioso-_**mi nombre es muy lindo-**_empezó a reír

**-no molestes**-le corto y arrojó el teléfono a la mesa, sintió un olor a quemado y saco lo mas deprisa que pudo sus ahora carbonizados salchipulpos

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando uno a uno y el chico misterioso seguía llamando a Arthur, por cortesía le contestaba y terminaban hablando por horas<p>

-_**¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?-**_preguntó

-**me gusta… -**pensó-** me gusta mucho tomar el te y comer scones **-respondió acomodándose en el sillón

_**-¿scones? ¿Qué es eso?**_

**-son panecillos con forma redonda, son muy populares en el reino unido-**apagó la tele con el control y subió las escaleras para dirigirse al baño

_**-¿Reino unido? ¿Tu eres de por halla?**_

**-si-**asintió mientras se iba desvistiendo

_**-¿en serio? No se nota para nada, no tienes acento**_

**-es porque viví muy poco tiempo ahí, me crié en Japón así que hablo más japonés que inglés**

_**-¡oh, eso es muy interesante! ¿Vives con algún familiar?**_

_**-**_**hai, mis cuatro hermanos mayores, dos trabajan y los otros van a la escuela conmigo-**dijo mientras se metía a las tibias aguas de la tina

**-**_**jajaja, eres el mas pequeño, Eres tan lindo~-**_Arthur guardo silencio sorprendido**-**_**hey, lo siento, ¿te molestaste?**_

**-no, solo me llego de sorpresa-**se acomodó mejor haciendo algo de ruido por el movimiento del agua

_**-¿Qué estas haciendo? Hay mucho ruido**_

-**estoy en la tina, oye porque no te describes un poco físicamente**

_**-bueno, soy alto, tengo lindos y geniales ojos, lindo y geniales cabellos, linda y genial cara…**_

**-tienes el ego muy alto, bueno te llamo cuando termine**

_**-ok, no te demores mucho, cuidado con el jabón**_

Risas- **esta bien, adiós**

Salió lentamente del agua envolviéndose con la toalla, cuando estuvo ya seco Arthur se colocó el pijama y se sentó en el suelo, marco el teléfono del chico y lo afirmo con el hombro esperando que le contestara

_**-pensé que ya no me llamabas, iba hacerlo yo**_

**-eres muy impaciente, ¿me dirás quien eres ahora?**

_-__**es un secreto, ¿no te lo dije?**_

**-pero quiero saber quien eres, además tu sabes quien soy y eso no es justo**-abrieron la puerta de su habitación y Scott se asomó con un cigarro en la boca

**-renacuajo, duérmete que es tarde**

_- _**ya voy**_-_espero que Arthur se pusiera de pie antes de cerrar la puerta, vio el reloj para saber la hora y en efecto, ya era tarde

_**-¿tu hermano**_**?-**preguntó curioso

**-si, quiere que me duerma**_-_le dijo sentándose en la cama, cubriendo sus piernas con las sabanas

_-__**ya veo-**_sonó decepcionado-_** te llamo después**_

- **primero dime quien eres para conocerte, luego cuelgas**-se acostó cubriendo todo su cuerpo

_**-así que me quieres conocer**_

**-podría ser, ¿algún problema?-**el otro no respondió-**hey, ¿estas ahí?**

_**-levántate rápido y mira el cielo**_

**-¿Qué?**_ –_Obedeció l_a _orden caminando a la ventana y abriendo las cortinas**-es de día-**exclamo sorprendido

_**-jaja si, ¿que ves?**_

-**etto…** -movió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando alguna cosa- **¡oh! Una parvada de aves amarillas**

_**-tómales una foto, será un recuerdo de nosotros**_

_**-**_**vale, colgaré**_**-**_apretó el botón de finalizar llamada, alzando el teléfono para sacarles una foto a aquellas aves

En algún otro lugar, un muchacho diferente, también saco la misma foto, pero de diferente perspectiva

* * *

><p>Unos cuantos días después<p>

_-__**no me contestaste el celular en todo el día**_-habló quejándose

**-lo siento, mis hermanos me llevaron a comer fuera para celebrar mi cumpleaños, y olvide llevar el teléfono**

-_**¿es tu cumpleaños? No me dijiste nada de eso, te cantaré un poco**_-se aclaró la garganta- _**Zum **__**Geburtstag viel Glück, zum Geburtstag viel Glück, zum Geburtstag lieber Arthur, zum Geburtstag viel Glück**_

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**preguntó divertido-**cantas fatal**

_**-jajaja, es alemán, en mi país no acostumbramos cantar eso en nuestro idioma, siempre es en inglés pero quería darte algo diferente**_

_**-**_**muchas gracias-**menciono algo avergonzado

_**-juntémonos mañana en la azotea, quiero… quiero felicitarte por tu cumpleaños en persona**_

_**-…**_

* * *

><p><strong>-¡se verán hoy!-<strong>gritó alarmado Lovino- **ya era hora, meses hablando y ni siquiera su nombre te sabes, que idiota**

-**no quiero ir, me da mucha vergüenza…** -dijo el rubio mientras era llevado al baño por su par de amigos

-**no vengas con esa cabrón, que vas a ir de todas formas**

**-Lovino-san tiene razón, has esperado mucho por esto ¿no?** –comentó Kiku

**-si pero…-**frunció el ceño

**-podrías arreglarte un poco**-Kiku mojó sus manos y comenzó a peinar los cabellos rubios de su amigo-**listo**

-**ahora anda, cuéntanos que pasa, si no te hago la vida imposible**-animo el italiano tirándole una patada en la espalda

Arthur subió las escaleras lo mas lento que pudo, el corazón le latía muy rápido por los nervios, estaba que corría en dirección contraria para no llegar a su destino, pero no lo hacia porque quería conocer a la persona con la que hablaba tanto tiempo, era muy simpático con el, a pesar que lo llamaba todos los días y a cada rato. Dejó de ser tan tortuguita y apresuro el paso, abrió la puerta de la azotea lentamente por si veía a alguien pero al parecer aun no llegaba

Suspiro aliviado acercándose a la reja, colocó ambas manos en ellas y vio hacia abajo, todo se veía tan pequeño, su ahora húmedo y peinado cabello era removido por el viento de manera lenta, sin percatarse que un chico mas alto que el se aproximaba silenciosamente

* * *

><p>dejare a seychelles como ex, no se que nombre ponerle así que le diré Sey solamente... ah si, no estoy seguro de como se escriba feliz cumpleaños en alemán, salían varias maneras y haya lo cantan en ingles según lo que leí por lo que eso :P<p>

(e 3=)/ ya~


	3. Chapter 3

advertencias: Ooc, cursilerias, ortografía, etc

* * *

><p>Suspiro aliviado acercándose a la reja, colocó ambas manos en ellas y vio hacia abajo, todo se veía tan pequeño, su ahora húmedo y peinado cabello era removido por el viento de manera lenta, sin percatarse que un chico más alto que él se aproximaba silenciosamente<p>

Arrastró los pies para que notara su presencia

Arthur lentamente giró su cabeza viendo al amigo de Antonio, el que tenía los cabellos teñidos de blanco, pestañó rápidamente bajando la mirada, de seguro era un problemático, y él no quería tener que aguantarse la matonería de alguien más que no sea sus hermanos. Caminó hacia la salida con la intención de marcharse pero el otro lo detuvo

**-Arthur**-dijo al momento de acercarse al otro- **¿te peinaste? Te vez muy extraño**-uno de sus brazos estaba escondido tras su espalda y el otro lo llevó a su cabeza desordenando sus cabellos-**así está mejor, toma**-extendió su mano escondida mostrándole una rosa, tan roja como lo eran sus ojos-**feliz cumpleaños Arthur, mi nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt **

**-tú no eres el…**

-**mira esto**-rebuscó en su bolsillo sacando el teléfono y mostrándole su fondo de pantalla-**también le saqué una foto a esas aves, ahora ¿me crees?-**Arthur miro la foto, pero no quería aceptarlo por lo que negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar, Gilbert miró la rosa que posaba en su mano, suspirando a ese total rechazo, arrancó los pétalos y lanzó al aire para que volaran libremente, tiró lo que restaba de la flor y luego se fue de la azotea con las manos en los bolsillos

Lovino y Kiku hablaban en la entrada del salón mientras esperaba a su amigo que ya iba llegando donde ellos, le preguntaron cómo le había ido pero solo paso por su lado entrando al salón y sentándose en su puesto

**-¿sucedió algo malo?-**pregunto el castaño, el de ojos verdes solo negó con la cabeza- **y ¿Quién era?**

**-pelo albino**

**-¿albino? No será que…-**Kiku y Lovino se dieron una mirada-** ¿es el amigo de Antonio?**

**-si… Gilbert, ese es su nombre**

**- Heracles-san lo conoce, me dijo que tenía una novia en otra escuela**

**-¿en serio? ¿Tiene novia y le coquetea a Arthur? ¡È la peggiore!**(es de lo peor)-exclamó Lovino enojado antes de que el profesor lo mandara a sentarse en su puesto

Arthur caminaba de vuelta a su casa reflexionando que haber corrido de esa manera había sido muy exagerado e irrespetuoso, se sintió mal por eso en cuento paro de correr y ahora ese pesar le carcomía, le dio una patada a una piedra que estaba cerca de ahí para sacar un poco de frustración y lo que consiguió fue hacerse daño en el pie

**-¡ah! ¡Maldita piedra!-**la miro con odio**-¿eh?** –Sintió un ruido de cadenas cerca de allí y fue a revisar que era-**Gilbert…** -dijo sin darse cuenta, el chico albino estaba quitándole la protección a su bicicleta

**-¿mm?-**Gil se volteó viendo al chico más bajo que el, se puso de pie por la sorpresa –…**Arthur**

**-ah… mira yo… siento haber huido, fue muy tonto de mi parte y esto… perdona**-dijo muy bajito y frunció el ceño como si estuviera enojado

Gilbert sonrió de oreja a oreja emitiendo una pequeña risa-**si que eres bastante mono**

**-¡no soy para nada mono, idiota!**

**-claro que si kesesese, vamos a dar un paseo**

**-¿un paseo?-**preguntó apretando la correa de su bolso

**-yep**-se subió a su bicicleta-**ven súbete, recorramos un poco de esta ciudad**

Arthur le obedeció un tanto inseguro, aun creía que era un rebelde sin causa. De todas formas se subió a la parte de atrás afirmándose del asiento

-**afírmate de mi si quieres. Que no te de pena-**Arthur asintió pero no se afirmó del albino

Pasaron todo lo que quedaba de la tarde juntos, la habían pasado bien a pesar de que no se conocían mucho en persona y les costaba sacar algún tema de conversación ya que el británico no se atrevía mucho a hablarle aun, pero poco a poco se tuvieron más confianza hasta el punto que Gilbert comenzó a llevar a Arthur hasta su casa y en los recreos estaban juntos de vez en cuando, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos al punto de contarse cosas muy personales

-**¡ahh ~!** -gritó Lovino con ese tono agudo que coloca cuando está emocionado- **me llevo muy bien con el idiota de Antonio, pero nunca se lo diré**

-**pero no tanto como quieres ~**- le aguo la fiesta Kiku con el tono de voz tan suave que tenía

-**cierra la boca**- le dijo pateando una mesa que le llegó a pegar en un costado- **algo es algo, iremos a comprar juntos-**removió su cabello de manera elegante

**-felicidades**-murmuró aburrido Arthur cuando sintió su celular vibrar, los otros dos siguieron hablando, lo sacó y abrió para ver que se trataba

"_estoy frente del restaurante, ven ahora"_

**-¿Qué?** –miró a sus compañeros que seguían hablando o discutiendo y contestó el mensaje

"_pero son horas del colegio, ¿Cómo mierda estas allá?" –_cerró su teléfono para guardarlo pero volvió a vibrar

"_me salí más temprano ¿no es obvio? Ya ¡vente rápido! : "_

Sonrió al imaginar a Gil con la cara del emoticón, escuchó unos mormullos femeninos y levantó la vista viendo a sus compañeras sonreír en su dirección, llevó la mano a la boca eh hizo como que tosía para volver con su cara de chico amargado. No le respondió mas, apagó y se guardó el teléfono en el pantalón de manera rápida, agarró todas sus cosas y tomó el cuaderno que tenía Lovino sobre su escritorio dejándole escrito en la próxima hoja _"me saltaré las clases suerte con idiota-tomates" _

Cerró el cuaderno del italiano y se fue corriendo sin ser notado por sus amigos, esquivó a más alumnos con una sonrisa de niño loco en el rostro, saltándose los escalones para más velocidad. Se detuvo al estar frente a la puerta del colegio, giró a su alrededor por si alguien andaba merodeando por ahí, pero no vio a nadie, soltó un suspiro

Estaba ahí parado, dudando si debía escaparse o no, jamás había hecho algo como eso y sabía que si lo hacia se sentiría culpable después, pero una vez no lo mataría, se armó de valor y lanzó su bolso fuera del colegio, luego se encaramó en las rejas y escuchó un "¡hey tu!" proveniente del jardinero de la escuela que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo del otro lado, cuando pudo incorporarse le echo un último vistazo al hombre que se acercaba, tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se marchó

Llegó al centro buscando el restaurante, ahí estaba el alemán, apoyado en su bicicleta con su bolso de colegio, lo llamó levantando la mano y acercándose a el

-** buenos días** –tomó el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones en cuanto llegó a su lado

**-pensé que no vendrías, eres un chico muy bueno para hacer esto**

**-si fuera tan bueno como dices, no estaría aquí-**colocó sus manos en su cadera sonriendo con superioridad

**-tienes razón-**cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa también

**-y… ¿Por qué nos escapamos? **

**-no quería seguir en clases**- respondió simplemente tomando su bicicleta y montándose en ella

**-¿ehh? ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con su irresponsabilidad?-**reclamó

**-alguien tenía que acompañarme-** se alzó de hombros-** y quien mejor que tú, vamos súbete, iremos a mi casa**

**-…**

**-hey**

-**ah,** **sí- **se subió a la parte trasera de la bicicleta mirando casualmente el edificio del frente- **oh, sí que es grande ese restaurante** –Gilbert lo volteó a ver y luego miró al edificio alzando una ceja

**-¿te gustaría entrar?**

**-¿estás loco? Ese lugar es para gente con clase y buenos modales, yo soy un vago… dejé de ser un caballero por malas juntas-**le dijo mirándolo como si fuera un tonto, pensó en su amigo mala junta, sip, ese era Lovino, no sabía comportarse en ningún lado- **¿nos vamos o no?**-apoyó sus manos en los hombros contrarios

**-… eso no es cierto-**comenzó a pedalear- **agárrate bien**

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos charlando sobre que el albino era una mala influencia y que por culpa suya lo mataría un italiano furioso en la escuela, y un escocés histérico en casa aunque no era algo de qué preocuparse, Lovino era muy cobarde pero su hermano… sólo le diría Glenn.

Hubo un momento en donde los dos se quedaron callados observando el recorrido a casa de Gil, el británico fue el primero en hablar luego de un rato

-**siempre me llevas a todos lados**-dijo Arthur afirmado a la espada del peliblanco**-¿no peso mucho?**

**-pff no digas tonterías-**miró de reojo hacia atrás rápidamente-**oh una bajada, ¡afírmate!**-agarró más velocidad para hacer las cosas más interesante**-¡soy awesoooome!**

-¡**No! ¡No! ¡Vamos a caernos Gilbeeeeert!-**gritó aterrorizado

**-¡claro que no soy muy increíble en estas cosas! Ajajaja**

**-¡baka!-**para su suerte la bajada ya había terminado y la velocidad de la bicicleta se fue perdiendo poco a poco-**¡nunca más me subiré a una bicicleta contigo! ¡Loco!**

-**kesese ya veremos,** **mira esa es mi casa-**corrió un poco su cabeza para que Arthur pudiera verla

**-ehh, es bastante grande**-Se levantó un poco poniendo su mano frente sus ojos- **¿tu familia es adinerada?**

**-sí, se podría decir que si**- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa**- la cochera está abierta…-**se dirigió a la cochera en su bicicleta, Arthur se bajo en cuento Gilbert se detuvo y vio a una bella mujer de largos cabellos castaños un poco ondulados en las puntas, sus cabellos los adornaba con cuatro flores anaranjadas al lado derecho de su cabeza, se le quedo viendo algo confundido ya que Gilbert nunca le dijo nada sobre ella

**-te saliste de nuevo, llegaste temprano**-dijo aquella joven con un rostro de desaprobación pero lo cambió por una sonrisa-**bienvenidos**-saludó

-**hola Elizabeta, el es Arthur Kirkland**-le presentó

-**ah, un gusto conocerle**-hizo referencia el rubio

**-igualmente, dime Elizabeta, no es necesario las formalidades-**se golpeó en el pecho dando un ambiente de confianza

**-¿ya te vas?-**preguntó el albino llevando su bicicleta mas al fondo de la cochera y sacando los bolsos del canasto

-**sí, no sé si vuelva hoy, Ludwig llamó y dijo que volvería más tarde**-se llevó la mano a la boca sonriendo de manera extraña-**cuídense mucho**-tomó su mochila que ya era algo vieja y salió corriendo emocionada

**-a veces pienso que es bipolar…-**rascó su cabeza levantando una ceja viendo en la dirección donde la chica se marchó

En ese momento Arthur lo recordó, Kiku le había dicho hace ya bastante tiempo atrás que Gilbert tenía una novia

"podría ser… ¿qué es ella?"

**-entremos**-agarró su muñeca y lo arrastró dentro de la casa, Gilbert llevó al inglés hasta su habitación y le dijo que esperara un momento porque iba a buscar algo para beber, cuando el mas alto se fue, el invitado observo las cosas que había en su habitación, fotografías del alemán por todos lados, banderas de su país, y otras del antiguo Prusia

**-este tipo no se ama para nada**-se sentó en la cama, pero un movimiento extraño que logró asustarlo hizo que se parara de inmediato, debajo de las mantas había un pequeño bulto que se movía, removió la ropa encontrándose con un ave pequeña de color amarillo-**¿un pollo?**

**-ese pollo tiene nombre, es Gilbird-**entró a su pieza y cerró la puerta con el pie-**lo único que encontré fueron cervezas, ¿prefieres que te traiga agua?-**se sentó en el suelo y el pollo se le posó en la cabeza del peliblanco, piando con un tono grave y aterrador

**-hmp, no soy un bebé**-dijo a la vez que le quitaba la lata y le sacaba el seguro

**-si lo sé, eres todo un hombre**-abrió la lata

**-hm**

**-¿sucede algo?** -bebió un poco de la amarga bebida

**-Elizabeta, es tu novia… ¿verdad? **

Gilbert escupió todo el líquido que estaba en su boca**- ¡¿mi novia?! Elizabeta es como mi hermana, además ella tiene novio y yo estoy soltero hace rato**-respondió exaltado

**-ah…** "¿Cómo pregunté eso? que vergüenza"-pensó desviando la mirada a otro lado. Sintió revolotear al ave levantando la vista, encontrándose con la cara de Gilbert muy cerca de la suya. Pestañeo viendo a otro lado bastante alterado y se percato que el contrario acercaba su rostro a propósito y sus labios casi se estaban rozando, pero el británico colocó su mano en el pecho del contrario para detenerlo-**ahm, será mejor que me vaya a casa**-apoyo sus manos en el suelo para levantarse pero Gilbert lo detuvo afirmándole por los hombros

-**no lo hagas, quédate un rato más**-sin esperar corto la distancia juntando sus bocas

**-¡Gilbert sacaré tu bicicle…! ta**…-Elizabeta había entrado de improviso y se encontró con aquel espectáculo, Arthur la miraba con los labios entre abiertos y ojos como platos- **ups, lo lamento, ustedes sigan**-cerró de un portazo

Suspiro-**siempre me interrumpe**-miró al rubio**-¿seguimos?**

**-¿Co-como que si seguimos? ¡Nos vio!-**dijo alterado

**-no importa, ella es homomaniatica o lo que sea, le gustan este tipo de cosas **

**-¡no digas disparates, yo me largo de aquí!-**se paró de manera rápida yendo a la puerta y atrapando el pomo con su mano, la puerta se abrió levemente pero Gilbert la cerró de un manotazo, pronto coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Arthur apresándolo más contra la puerta

Besó la mejilla del mas bajo**-déjame sentirte cerca mío –**susurró cerca de su oído.

Iba a golpearlo, de verdad iba a hacerlo, pero al girar quedó cara a cara con el alemán, su rostro estaba serio y sus ojos escarlatas fijamente en los suyos, de un segundo a otro el albino ya se encontraba besándolo demostrado que tenía experiencia en esas cosas, muy diferente a la situación de Arthur que no tenía idea de que hacer además que los nervios se lo estaban comiendo, y Gilbert se dio cuenta de eso

-**estas muy tenso, no me digas que es…es tu primera vez**

**-p-por supuesto que no, no seas estúpido-**esa pregunta había logrado que se sonrojara por lo que escondió su cara en el pecho del contrario molesto

**-no te preocupes**, **lo haré con cuidado, ¿vale?**-le dijo elevando su rostro para que pudiera verlo y se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio. Tomó una de sus manos para dirigirlo a la cama, sin despegar la vista del contrario, lo fue arrinconando hasta caer uno sobre otro rozando sus narices

**-¿estás seguro?-**preguntó Arthur desviando su mirada por segundos y apretando más la ropa del alemán encima suyo**-si hacemos esto… nosotros dos…**

-**estoy seguro-**interrumpió-**más que nunca**-empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello y a acariciar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa dejando que el de abajo suyo fuera perdiendo el miedo y la vergüenza, llevó una de sus manos al pecho del rubio desabrochando los botones y desacomodando la corbata para que fuera más cómodo

_Después... se hicieron uno por primera vez..._

Cuando Arthur abrió los ojos, ya estaba atardeciendo, su cuerpo estaba totalmente tapado por la ropa de la cama y Gilbert tenía uno de sus brazos sobre su cuerpo, al percatarse de eso rodo por la cama para alejarse, como resultado cayó al suelo, luego se sentó lentamente sobre la cama colocando una mueca de dolor, espero acostumbrarse de su molestar trasero

-"lo hare con cuidado"-imitó a Gilbert mentalmente- "bruto…"-Empezó a abotonar su camisa rápidamente para volver a casa

-**hm... Sey ¿volverás?** –pregunto Gilbert adormilado, acurrucándose con la almohada

Arthur se volteó a verlo sorprendido, sintió como si... como si su corazón hubiera sido atravesado por dagas y estrujado con cadenas de manera fuerte y dolorosa, sonaba exagerado pero… no sabía cómo describir lo que sintió en ese momento.

Bajó la mirada para verse a sí mismo ahí, siendo nombrado tal vez como la ex del alemán, ahora sabía cómo se sentían los demás cuando lloriqueaban porque alguien le había roto el corazón.

Terminó de vestirse y se puso de pie observando la espalda de Gilbert, tomó el celular de este último con la intención de arrojárselo en la cabeza y sacarle la madre pero desistió, no le servía para nada hacer eso

Prendió el teléfono revisando la lista de contactos, encontrando su número, le mandó un último vistazo al dormilón que tenía enfrente, haciendo una mueca de enojo, decidido se borró de la lista de contactos del mayor, luego colocó la alarma a las 7 de la mañana y dejó el aparato en donde lo encontró y se puso a buscar otra cosa entre los cajones

-lápiz labial –susurró bajo

Lo abrió con duda, era de un color rojo fuerte, estaba bastante usado, de seguro era de la supuesta ex noviecita, se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación donde empezó a escribir con el labial

_Espero que te hayas divertido jugando conmigo idiota "Sey"_

Tapó el labial dejándolo en donde lo encontró para luego irse del lugar tomando sus cosas. Cuando salió de la casa, no se molestó en darse la vuelta, mientras más rápido se alejara de ahí, mejor sería así que apresuró el paso llegando luego de minutos a casa


End file.
